Little Snow Princess
by Cinna's Bird
Summary: Ellie wakes up one night needing her mama.


Ellie wakes up in the middle of the night feeling cold. She tries to doze off but she can't. Ellie begins to cry. Me need mama she thinks as she climbs out of bed,clutching her stuffed Olaf snowman close to her chest as she heads to her mama and papas room. She looks down at her hands they are glowing white and begin to freeze over.  
style="color: rgb(69, 69, 69); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.301961); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" 

Ellie begins to get scared tears in her eyes as she runs into her mama and papas bedroom.  
"Mama" she whispers through her tears.

"Ellie honey what's wrong." I ask sitting up.

"Mama I don't feel good" my beautiful baby girl says frightened. I pick her up and try to comfort her.

" oh baby come here you're freezing come into bed with me and papa" I say picking her up. She settles down at once and I feel her warm up immediately.

"Look at my hands mama they glowing white" Ellie says as I lay back down. I take her small hand in mine.

"Baby girl your hands are like ice I say in fact your entire body is cold. I add as I hold her close.

"Am I going to die mama?" My Ellie asks looking up at me with those brilliant blue eyes that are so like her papas.

"Not tonight dearest" I say motherly. " now come on let's get some some sleep baby girl" I add as she curls up against me her hands on my chest. Her hands are really cold but EllieHas already fallen asleep her head on my shoulder. I lean forward and kiss her head. "I love you princess sleep well" I whisper as I watch her snuggle into me, her body already feeling very warm now. I look over to the window and see snow and I know a blizzard has arrived outside. I feel Ellie start to shake I begin to sing to her as i rub her back. 

The snow glows white on the mountain tonight  
Not a footprint to be seen  
A kingdom of isolation,  
And it looks like I'm the Queen.

The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside  
Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried

Don't let them in, don't let them see  
Be the good girl you always have to be  
Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know  
Well, now they know

Let it go, let it go  
Can't hold it back anymore  
Let it go, let it go  
Turn away and slam the door

I don't care  
What they're going to say  
Let the storm rage on,  
The cold never bothered me anyway

It's funny how some distance  
Makes everything seem small  
And the fears that once controlled me  
Can't get to me at all

It's time to see what I can do  
To test the limits and break through  
No right, no wrong, no rules for me  
I'm free

Let it go, let it go  
I am one with the wind and sky  
Let it go, let it go  
You'll never see me cry

Here I stand  
And here I'll stay  
Let the storm rage on

My power flurries through the air into the ground  
My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around  
And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast  
I'm never going back,  
The past is in the past

Let it go, let it go  
When I'll rise like the break of dawn  
Let it go, let it go  
That perfect girl is gone

Here I stand  
In the light of day  
Let the storm rage on,  
The cold never bothered me anyway

As I finish I finish Ellie wrap her arms around my neck.

"Love you mama" she whispers in her sleep.

"Love you baby girl" I whisper back as i fall into sleep.

I wake up to Ellie shaking me awake excitedly. Her hands feel much better.

"Wake up mama" Ellie whispers as she nuzzles next to me. Pressing her now warm hand on my cheek.

" Ellie honey are you okay?" I ask as I prop myself on my elbow to look at my little princess.

"Me fine mama" she smiles at me. Look she says excitedly showing me her hands.

"Me all better she says hugging me.

Look what else mommy she adds as she jumps from the bed And runs to the window and pulls the curtain back.

I smile when I see the snow a big blizzard is raging out I walk over to gmy gigglingly daughter and pick her up.

"Pretty huh mommy?" Ellie says smiling as she lays her head on my shoulder

"Beautiful princess"I smile and kissing her forehead which makes her giggle.

"Can me stay home from school today mama?"Ellie asks me. I look outside and decide that my daughter is staying home.

"Yes princess you aren't going to school today it will be just the two of us." I say smiling.

"Yay snow day" Ellie says as she hugs me and lays her head on my shoulder and we watch the snow fall.


End file.
